User blog:Lancer1289/The Video Game Awards
Well over the course of the VGAs, in case anyone can't watch it, I'll post the various categories, games, and winners. Mass Effect 2 is up for several categories so let's hope that we can see some good news, and that impending BioWare announcement. *Game of the Year **Call of Duty: Black Ops **God of War III **Halo: Reach **Mass Effect 2 **Red Dead Redemption (WINNER) *Studio of the Year **BioWare (WINNER) **Blizzard Entertainment **Bungie **Rockstar San Diego *Best Xbox 360 Game **Alan Wake **Fable III **Mass Effect 2 (WINNER) **Halo: Reach *Best PS3 Game **God of War III (WINNER) **Heavy Rain **Modnation Racers **Red Dead Redemption *Best Wii Game **Donkey Kong Country Returns **Kirby’s Epic Yarn **Meteroid: Other M **Super Mario Galaxy 2 (WINNER) *Best PC Game **Fallout: New Vegas **Civilization V **Mass Effect 2 **StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (WINNER) *Best Handheld Game **God of War: Ghost of Sparta (WINNER) **Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker **Professor Layton and the Unwound Future **Super Scribblenauts *Best Shooter **Battlefield: Bad Company 2 **BioShock 2 **Call of Duty: Black Ops (WINNER) **Halo: Reach *Best Action Adventure Game **Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood (WINNER) **God of War III **Red Dead Redemption **Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Best RPG **Fable III **Fallout: New Vegas **Final Fantasy XIII **Mass Effect 2 (WINNER) *Best Multiplayer **Battlefield: Bad Company 2 **Call of Duty: Black Ops **Halo: Reach (WINNER) **StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Best Individual Sports Game **EA Sports MMA **Shaun White Skateboarding **Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2011 (WINNER) **UFC Undisputed 2010 *Best Team Sports Game **FIFA Soccer 2011 **Madden NFL 2011 **NBA 2011 (WINNER) **MLB 2010: The Show *Best Driving Game **Blur **Modnation Racers **Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (WINNER) **Split/Second *Best Music Game **Dance Central **DJ Hero 2 **Def Jam Rapstar **Rock Band III (WINNER) *Best Soundtrack **Def Jam Rapstar **DJ Hero 2 (WINNER) **Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock **Rock Band 3 *Best Song in a Game **Basket Case **Black Rain **Far Away (WINNER) **Goldeneye **Won’t Back Down **Replay/Rude Boy Mashup *Best Original Score **Halo: Reach **God of War III **Mass Effect 2 **Red Dead Redemption (WINNER) *Best Graphics **Heavy Rain **God of War III (WINNER) **Kirby’s Epic Yarn **Red Dead Redemption *Best Adapted Video Game **Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 **Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (WINNER) **Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II **Transformers: War for Cybertron *Best Performance by a Human Male **Daniel Craig as James Bond **Gary Oldman as Sgt. Reznov (Black Ops) **John Cleese as Jasper (Fable III) **Martin Sheen as the Illusive Man (Do I really need to say it) **Nathan Fillon as Sgt. Edward Buck (Reach) **Neil Patrick Harris as Peter Parker (Spider Man) (WINNER) **Sam Worthington as Alex Mason (Black Ops) *Best Performance by a Human Female **Dame Judi Dench as M **Danica Patrick as herself (Blur) **Felicia Day as Veronica (New Vegas) **Jennifer Hale as Female Commander Shepard (Do I really need to say it) **Kristen Bell as Lucy Stillman (Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood) **Tracia Helfer as Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft II) (WINNER) **Yonne Strahovski as Miranda Lawson (Do I really need to say it) *Best Downloadable Game **Costume Quest (WINNER) **Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light **Monday Night Combat **Scott Pilgram vs. The World: The Game *Best DLC **Bioshock II: Minerva’s Den **Borderlands: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx **Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker **Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (WINNER) *Best Independent Game **Joe Danger **Limbo (WINNER) **Super Meat Boy **The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom *Most Anticipated Game **Gears of War III **Portal II (WINNER) **Batman: Arham City **Bioshock: Infinate *Character of the Year **Ezio (Assassin's Creed) **John Marston (Red Dead) **Kratos (God War III) **Sgt. Woods (Black Ops) (WINNER) So Let us see what happens Category:Blog posts